1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools incorporating an illumination means or device and, more particularly, to a chain saw having integrated task lighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chainsaws have been used as wood cutters for decades, including use in trimming trees, cutting down trees and the like. The vast majority of time, chainsaws are operated during the day. However, some chainsaws are operated at night. Most of this operation is under emergency conditions as a result of downed trees and major limbs as a result of a storm. There may be damage to homes, other structures, power lines, blocked roads and the like that must be corrected quickly. Often emergency crews use their vehicle headlights to light the work area, but this method is not always possible or successful and may compromise safety. Other times require a second person to hold a flashlight, but this method is obviously not an efficient use of manpower and results in longer clean up times. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which chainsaws operated during nighttime hours under emergency situations can be provided with an adequate and safe light source.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,757, issued in the name of Nalbandian et al., discloses an illuminated screw driver or hand tool with at least one light bulb for focus toward an intended work area;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,797, issued in the name of Cooper, discloses a hand tool with its own source of illumination;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,249, issued in the name of Shiao, discloses a hand tool set for holding tools and attachment bits, wherein the tool includes a lamp assembly for illumination;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,638, issued in the name of Chang, discloses a hand tool having a pivotally adjusted flashlight disposed at one end;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,165, issued in the name of Chen, discloses a tool combination with an illumination device;
U.S. Pat. No. D 450,557, issued in the name of McCalla et al., discloses an ornamental design for a lighted knife handle; and
U.S. Pat. No. D 452,129, issued in the name of McCalla et al., discloses an ornamental design for a lighted knife handle.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new ideas and enhancements for existing products in the tool illumination industry.